ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Beyond Super Saiyan- Insanity Prequel Saga
Super Saiyan Beyond Super Saiyan- Insanity (Prequel Saga) While Kakarot, Vegeta, and Grahon were all out on a mission to kill the King of Ballius, Radeon, Kakarot saw a sudden spark in Grahon. Similar to Broly, Grahon's eyes disappeared and his body trippled in size. Although it lasted only for a second, Kakarot feared it would happen again. Already insane, if Grahon could achieve a level higher than Super Saiyan, he could kill Kakarot in the process. Forgetting about it when the trio landed on Ballius, Kakarot led the team of Elites to Radeon's Castle. As few Elites engaged the guards, Kakarot and Vegeta advanced to the gate, leaving Grahon back to charge up an attack for destroying the gate. As the Saiyan duo gave Grahon the thumbs up, Kakarot's thoughts about Grahon reaching Legendary Super Saiyan because actions. Quickly blowing up the gate intead, Kakarot flew through and engaged with the elite guards in the King's castle. Confused, Grahon charged into the castle, blowing up the enterance chamber. Vegeta, being the last to enter, fired a Final Flash to destroy all Saiyans and Balliusians outside the gate. The three split up, searching the whole castle for Radeon. Coming across a chamber protected by an obsidian door, Kakarot rallies up Vegeta and Grahon by flaring his power level. Kakarot decides to blast through without the other two to back him up, and when he does, he is smashed by the highest Balliusian Warriors. As Vegeta arrives, the two fight off all the guards, leaving only the King. As the Elites advance, the King disappears, and reappears with a hand going through each of the Saiyans' chests. As Grahon arrives, Vegeta and Kakarot are thrown to the sides of the chamber, as Radeon wipes the blood off of his hands. Barley able to move, Kakarot looks at Grahon's reaction to his half-dead father. Instead of blowing up in rage, the psychotic Saiyan laughs, as he announces he's been waiting for the oppurtunity to fight an enemy far stronger than his father. Swelling with excitement, the Saiyan monster advances towards the King, who tries the same technique that he used against Kakarot and Vegeta. As Radeon reappears, his hands are not in Grahon's stomach, but in the walls of the chamber. Overcome with pain, the King screams in agony, as Grahon squeezes tighter on his ribs. Screaming in excitment, the Saiyan's power sparks again, but this time it stays. His body tripples in size, and his eyes become white. His aura turns red, as his hair turn baby blue. Kakarot whispers, "Insanity Form," and passes out. Laughing, he grabs the King by his head, and throws him to the other wall. Grahon uses Wild Sense to warp behind the King, kicking him to the ceiling. As Radeon's body is implanted in the ceiling, Grahon grabs his head and legs, bending him backwards over his head. As the King screams for mercy, Grahon flys Redeon head first into the ground. Fliping him over and stepping full force on his legs, Grahon grabs the king by his head, bending him backwards. Jumping into the air, Grahon laughs as the King cries, landing on his chest, bending his back. As the King dies, Grahon picks him up, holding his feet to his head, backwards. Using a Venge Cannon, the Saiyan annihilates the King, leaving nothing at all of Radeon. Grabbing his father and Vegeta, Grahon flies back to their ship, still in Insanity Form. Throwing Vegeta and Kakarot into healing chambers, Grahon goes back to find anything still alive to kill.After destroying all life on planet Ballius, Grahon flies back to their ship to see if Kakarot and Vegeta have healed. Little by little, Grahon loses more and more of Insanity Form. As he returns to the ship, he is fully normal, or as normal as an mainiac Saiyan can be. He returns to see Kakarot and Vegeta in top form. Content, Grahon laughs and punches Kakarot and Vegeta, telling them to fuse. When they deny fusing, Grahon transforms into Insanity Form. Seeing that it is the only way to get Grahon to snap out of it, Kakarot and Vegeta fuse into Kageta. Going outside the ship, Grahon tells Kageta not to hold back. As the two clash, Grahon is more offensive, while Kageta isdefensive, fighting for life. With an uppercut that shook the planet, Kageta goes flying into the air. Seeing no other way to win the fight, Kakarot and Vegeta agree that the only way is to push their body to its limits, transforming into Super Saiyan 3 Kageta. Rendering the planet into ashes, SSJ 3 Kageta charges at Grahon. Expecting a victory-deciding blow, Grahon punches as hard as he can, throwing his fist into Kageta's face. Kageta suffers nothing, not even flenching to the punch. Surprised, Grahon jumps back to charge his Judgement Day Burst, to end the fight for good. As he fires it, SSJ 3 Kageta takes it head on, stopping it with his hand as it explodes. Charging the Final Convenant Flash, Kageta tells Grahon he should have seen this coming. As it is fired, Grahon screams in agony. Falling into space, Kageta catches Grahon and flies back to find the ship. As they find the ship, Kageta puts Grahon on a table. Putting his fingers on Grahon's head and chest, Kageta absorbs Grahon's Insanity Ki, keeping him from ever using the form again. Unable to keep the Ki inside, Kageta goes outside the ship and fires it out his mouth. Anything, for 1,000 miles, in the way of the blast was destroyed, leaving not even atoms behind. As Kageta got back into the ship, they split, and passed out on the floor. Grahon awoke an hour later, with no recollection of what had happened that entire day. Insanity Form was never seen again. Category:Pages made by Ninjamonster15